Red Queen and her Chess Pieces
by JustxAxSimplexFangirl
Summary: Ruby is named queen after the death of her parents and disappearance of her sister. Along with her black and white knights, she faces the cruelty of the world, and maybe even finds love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_A story that somewhat reminds me of the servant of evil song... Mostly because I was listening to it the entire time I was writing. It is a mostly whiterose/ladybug/bloody chessboard, and other implied ships._**

 **Red Queen and her Chess Pieces**

 **Ch. 1: My Queen**

The young girl, at the innocent age of eight, had seen more horrors in her youth than most had seen in their entire life. Her parents were killed in front of her by a assassin sent to kill the entire royal family. If not for the aid of her guards and older sister, she may not have escaped the hands of fate, and the kingdom of Vale would be left without its heiress. The young girl was spared that day, though she saw the face of death in the dull eyes of her mother, as she lay on the cold stone flood blood trickling from her throat. After that day, the once cheerful, happy child was changed, becoming cold and distant from all, even her closes friends, and her only living family, her sister. The girl had grown, never smiling, never laughing, only going through her daily duties. Tragedy struck the girl once again when her only sister, with hair as golden as the sun, disappeared while out on an expedition with her Knights. The girl, now the queen of her country at the ripe age of twelve, did not even shed a tear for her lost sister, to numb to even give a damn anymore.

The name of the girl, now fifteen, now a cold, dulled eyed queen, is Ruby Rose.

After the disappearance of her sister, Yang Xiao Long, first born of king Adam and his first wife Lan Fan, Ruby took the throne, looking down from it with a cold expression to all those who came before her.

'Why should I pity you?' She would ask. 'Your family is alive, mine is dead, so what if your home is in ruin? I don't care.'

The men and woman grew to both pity, and fear the cold queen. But then something happened, something both amazing, and terrifying.

Two knights, one clad in onyx black armor, the other in the most pristine of white walked to the palace. They had come to serve the queen. At first the queen did not wish for their services, and told them to leave, but later, away from prying eyes, they spoke, and after that day, life returned to the queens eyes. Not much, but enough so, that on the rare occasion she would smile, and even rarer, she would laugh. A soft, melodic laugh, that brought joy to all who heard it. The queen called the two Knights her chess pieces. In truth, their names were Blake the black knight, and Weiss the white knight. What many found strange was that the two knights were young woman, only two years older that the young queen that ruled the country. Despite this, they fought better then the strongest male knight in the kingdom. They held love in their eyes when they spoke about the queen, and many believed that they were like the new sister to replace the one the queen had lost so few years ago.

If only they knew the truth.

* * *

"My queen." Weiss and Blake bowed before queen Rose, to which she simply smiled, a soft, gentle smile.

"What is it my chess pieces?" The queen hummed, looking down on them from her throne.

"Urgent news from the west. The marauders known as the White Fang are approaching the town that rests within the mountains. If they are able to cross the borders we have placed, there will be nothing stopping them from invading the villages in the west. They will then soon be apron the heart of the kingdom." Blake spoke calmly, her voice never raising, her eyes downcast.

Ruby sighed, her smile disappearing at the news. "Send our elite team to the west, have them stamp out the White Fang before it has a chance to invade the villages that reside along the mountains border."

"My queen, what about the villages that reside within the mountain themselves?" Weiss asked, looking up at her queen.

Ruby sighed again, pinching at the bridge of her nose. "I fear that our defense is too weak to defend the village in the mountains themselves."

The queen had a look of pain spread across her face, and the two knights stood, walking forward to comfort their queen. The queen allowed this, letting Blake wrap her arms around the small frame of the queen. Weiss kissed her forehead lovingly, a gesture that only the two knights were allowed to bestow to Ruby. Ruby rested her head on Blake's armor clad chest, breathing in the scent of sweat and wood fire. She wondered briefly where they had been burning wood, the but quickly dismissed the thought.

"I fear that more blood will be shed because of these damned marauders." Ruby scowled.

"Forgive me my queen, if we had gone with the latest recruits, perhaps this would not have to happen." Weiss apologized, hating to see the strong queen in such distress.

"No." Ruby shook her head. "You're place is here, I need my chess pieces to stay by my side no mater what."

Blake nodded, as did Weiss in understanding. They would gladly die for their queen, and if she wished for them to remain by her side that would do so without hesitation.

Weiss took Ruby's hand and kissed the back of it sweetly, muttering against the soft flesh. "We will do whatever our queen wishes of us."

Ruby gave a faint smile. "I know, thank you both."

"There is more news as well." Blake released the queen to pull out a letter from her leather satchel. "This came for you from a messenger of the Western kingdom of Vacuo."

"What do they want?" Ruby's held an edge of bitterness to it as she took the letter and opened it. Her eyes narrowed as she read the neatly written words.

"What is it my queen?" Weiss inquired.

"They wish for me to come to a meeting of the four kingdoms." Ruby muttered softly.

"Do you not wish to attend?" Blake asked, confusion evident in her voice. "I thought you enjoyed the company of King Ozpin and his Queen Glynda of Altas ."

"Yes, but there will also be Queen Cinder and her Lord Mercury and Lady Emerald of Vacuo, as well as King Torchwick of Mistral." Ruby sighed, feeling a headache coming. "You know I don't like associating with such people of violence and destruction."

"Yes my queen, but it is for the good of the people." Weiss reminded her. "You must think if what is best for them."

"I know, I know." Ruby groaned, returning to her seat on the throne, Weiss and Blake on either side of her. "Blake go find me a messenger, tell them to send word to the three kingdoms that I will be attending the meeting of the four."

Blake nodded before leaving to do as instructed. Ruby slumped into her lavish throne, relaxing slightly in the cushioned chair.

"Are you feeling well my queen?" Weiss asked, eyes forward.

"Please stop with the formalities." Ruby smiled lightly, looking up at her white knight. "It just you and I, Weiss.

Weiss smiled softly. "I suppose it is... Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "I truly wish you and Blake didn't have to call me queen all the time, but it seems that we must keep up appearances."

"Yes." Weiss sighed. Ruby took Weiss's hand in her own, reveling in just how soft it was despite all the time they had spent being used in battle. Weiss smiled down at the little queen. It was only in these few and fleeting moments away from prying eyes that Ruby would bask the presence of her precious white knight. Weiss found comfort seeing her queen with a gentle smile across her usually cold, somewhat bored face. It was known throughout the land that when the queen smiled, she was by far one of the most beautiful beings in all creation. "Ruby..."

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby looked up into the clear blue eyes of her knight, smiling sweetly.

Weiss swallowed looking forward, away from the beautiful sight. "... It is nothing my queen."

Ruby's smile faltered and slowly faded as she nodded. They waited in silence till Blake's return. As the black haired beauty walked back into the throne room, she held a grim look on her face. Ruby stood, gathering her dress and lifting it just enough so she would not trip as she walked down the steps so she was at Blake's level, well almost, as she was a good head shorter then the black knight.

"What is it Blake?" Ruby questioned, looking up at the grim faced woman before her.

"You have a visitor." Blake's irritation was clearly written on her face. "The Lady Nora Valkyrie."

Ruby nodded, caressing Blake's cheek. "Do not worry my precious chess piece, Nora is a good woman, you have no need to worry."

"I only wish she would give notice before coming so rudely into the castle as though she owns it." Blake leaned slightly into the touch of her queen before straightening. "She will be with you momentarily, I suggest you take your place on the throne."

The queen nodded, retaking her seat. The doors soon opened, and in walked Lady Nora Valkyrie, along with her dress maids, carrying her long trailing dress behind her so it would not touch the ground. Behind the dress maids walked in her three knights, Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune. Ruby looked down from her throne at the cheerful looking ginger.

"Good day my queen." Nora bowed at the waist, her dress maids kneeling on one knee, as did her knights before standing again. "How are you on this most beautiful of days?"

"I am well Lady Valkyrie." Ruby addressed Nora in a formal matter. "What is it you have come for?"

"Queen Ruby, can't a friend simply come to see another friend?" Nora question, still smiling brightly. "I simply thought we could have our knights duel. I do not wish for them to go soft, as I'm sure you feel the same way."

"My chess pieces are not going soft." Ruby frowned a look of slight disdain crossing her face. "Nor will they ever."

"I'm sure that is true, but please, it will be fun to watch." Nora smiled cheekily.

Ruby sighed, looking between Weiss and Blake before nodding. "Very well, your three against my chess pieces."

"They are my summer flowers." Nora corrected and the queen looked down at her with outright disdain. Lady Valkyrie's smile wilted slightly, but she merely laughed awkwardly. "C-Come now, let us go to the courtyard."

Ruby stood, Weiss taking her hand in hand in hers to help her walk down the steps in her long, billowing dress made of a wine colored silk. Ruby walked quickly out of the throne room, down the large, window lit hallway, and out into the courtyard, keeping her face neutral the entire time, even as the battle began.

Blake and Weiss wore their usual black and white armor, Weiss holding her rapier in hand, Blake her chain scythe. Jaune wore shining silver armor, holding a shield and arming sword in his hands. Pyrrha wore a golden colored armor with red accents, her xiphos an shield in either hand. Ren wore a deep green armor, wielding two short blades connected to grip handles.

Ruby looked on with a bored expressions as she spoke the rules. "As it is clear all knights have already chosen their weapons, we will skip to the next part. This is not a duel to the death. If any knight tries to make it one they will be stopped, arrested, and tried for attempted murder. Do not go for any vital areas of the body. This is a fight for sport only. We will begin when all the knights are ready. Are you all ready?"

With a nod from all the knights Ruby looked back at Nora who gave her a wide smile, indicating that she was ready to watch.

"Very well, begin!" Ruby ordered, before going back to her seat to watching with only the mildest of interest.

Jaune charged forward, making the first move as he ran at full force at Weiss. Weiss got into position before sidestepping and knocking Jaune's feet out from under him, effectively knocking him flat on his face.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried, gripping tight to her xiphos and running at Weiss. Their blades clashed with such intensity that sparks flew from the clash of metal against metal.

Weiss tcked, staring into Pyrrha's eyes. "You're bringing your emotions onto the battlefield, how foolish. If this were a fight to the death you would not fair well."

"Shut up!" Pyrrha used all her strength to throw Weiss back. Weiss quickly regained her footing and clashes again with the red head. As they fought Blake clashed with Ren, using her chain scythe to knock him onto his back. He jumped back up, running forward. The two used their hand blades to fight in close contact, Blake kicking Ren in the chest and sending him backwards, before charging forward, elbowing him in the face. Ren growled, clashing his blades against Blake's.

Nora clapped her hand excitedly. "Isn't this fun to watch queen Ruby?"

"I suppose." Ruby mumbled, eyes watching over her precious chess pieces. The two fought without breaking a sweat, looking graceful and elegant, strong and powerful. She gave a soft smile, so faint that only the keenest of eyes could detect it.

The battle was soon over, the summer flower trio having been exhausted, all except for Pyrrha, who still managed to stand, trying to defend her comrades who now lie the dirt, panting heavily. Weiss and Blake looked at the last standing knight, a mixture of amusement and annoy ment in their eyes.

"I'll leave her to you." Blake mumbled. "You can take her on your own easy."

Weiss nodded, charging forward, hitting Pyrrha in the chest with the hilt of her blade. Pyrrha fell, the wind knocked out of her as she gasped for breath. Weiss looked down at the three fallen knights, offering a hand to Pyrrha. "You fought well, but you would fight better if your thoughts weren't clouded by emotions."

Pyrrha took Weiss's hand reluctantly, Blake helping both the men up to their feet. "Yes... You are right."

"Wow..." Jaune breathed, eyes planted on Weiss. "What a woman."

Weiss regarded at him coldly before walking over the her queen. "Queen Rose, thank you for allowing us this practice battle, but I think it best that Blake and I return to our regular training."

Ruby nodded, dismissing her chess pieces. As they left she turned to Lady Valkyrie. "It seems you must worry about your knights going soft, as you can clearly see that mine are in the best of condition."

Nora flushed in embarrassment. "I-I suppose you are right."

Ruby gave a faint smile and touched Nora's shoulder. "Do not worry though, your knights faired well against my chess pieces. But as it is known through out the kingdom, no one can beat me black and white knights."

Nora nodded, smiling brightly at the queen. "Thank you my queen, you truly are the kindest queen our country could ask for."

Ruby's smile faded. "Thank you for your kind words Lady Nora, but that is not true."

"How can your highness say that!?" Nora looked at her queen in shock.

Ruby merely looked forward, a neutral expression on her face. "I simply have no more room in my heart for love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Queen and her Chess Pieces**

 **Ch. 2: Let the Journey Begin**

Queen Ruby awoke early that morning, the sun shining in through the large window that took up an entire wall of her room. She woke to see the backs of her chess pieces, diligently watching over her while she slept. She always wondered when they found the time to rest themselves, seeing as they were by her side almost all hours of the day, except for when they trained. She had reasoned with herself many times that they must take shifts sleeping throughout the night, but she always found them both awake whenever she would wake in the night after a bad dream. The would comfort her, holding her close to their hearts to remind her that they were still alive, still there to serve and protect. She would usually fall back asleep and not wake till the late hours of the morning.

But today was different, today she would begin the long journey to the meeting point in the northern mountains were the four kingdoms met and discuss whatever matters it was that needed discussing. Ruby sighed heavily as she rose from her bed in her long nightgown.

"Good morning my queen." Her chess pieces greeted in unison.

Ruby smiled, kissing each of them on the cheek lovingly. "Good morning my dear chess pieces."

"Today is the day that we will begin the journey to the northern meeting point." Blake smiled down at the tired eyed little queen. "Are you ready?"

"I need to bathe before I dress, then after that we can all head out." Ruby smiled tiredly between the two knights. They wore simple tunics, Weiss's white, Blake's black, and the same brown pants. They both wore belts that held their weapons, but they wore no armor. Ruby had insisted that they not wear their armor at all times, especially not while they watched her in her sleep. She believed that though the two must always be ready to battle, they must be ready to battle in any condition. They had agreed to this.

"Very well." Weiss nodded.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Ruby questioned the two. The bathing room was large and somewhat lonely whenever she went in their alone. It reminded her to much of when she was little and would take baths with her mother, father, and sister. She would remember how Yang would splash her with water in the spring, and how her mother would wash her hair with the utmost of care. It brought back the memories of her family and it was all to painful, sending a stabbing pain throughout her chest every time she went in there alone.

"Of course we will go to watch over you, my queen." Blake nodded.

"No, I mean will you accompany me while I bathe?" Ruby smiled softly up at the tall, intimidating woman before her.

Blake blushed slightly, but nodded. "If that is what the queen wishes, we will do so. Right Weiss."

Weiss nodded as well, the same light pink dusted over her cheeks.

Ruby laughed softly. "Honestly now, there's no need to be embarrassed, it's not as though we haven't bathed together before."

"Yes, but is still very improper for a knight to bathe with their queen." Weiss muttered.

"Well that's why it's our little secret, isn't that right." Queen Ruby smiled slyly.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Blake smiles gently down on the queen, kissing her forehead softly.

The three walked to the bathing room, Weiss in front of Ruby, Blake behind. When they arrived Weiss opened the door, allowing the two to enter the steamy room. The bathing room floor was made of marble, in the center of the room was a small hot spring, water used from the natural flowing water that ran under the castle. It was surrounded by stones, soap and wash rags resting on them, the water trickling through tiny streams into a flowing tiny waterfalls and rivers. Stones were set up so that the people bathing could walk through the river and streams without getting wet, something that Ruby always found strange as it was a bathing room. She disrobed, walking through the small river, splashing the water upward with her feet as she waited for her two knights to disrobe as well.

"My queen." Ruby turned to smile at her two knights. Their naked bodies were covered with battle scars that Ruby's eyes had mapped out long ago, knowing their origin stories by heart. The long gash that ran across Blake's hip was received when she first began training to be a knight. The scar on Weiss's shoulder from the blow she received while fighting in the south. She knew them all, and loved them all.

"What is it?" Ruby questioned.

"We are not sure if it is wise to show yourself so freely to us." Blake muttered awkwardly.

Ruby smiled kindly at the two, walking to stand before them and taking one of each their hands in hers. "Do not think so much about this my precious chess pieces, we are simply bathing together, we are not doing anything wrong at all."

"It is still frowned upon by the royal court." Weiss mumbled.

"I do not care." Ruby huffed. "As the queen of this country my wishes will be granted, and all I wish is to be able to spend time with my beloved chess pieces and bathe with them."

The knights stared at their queen before both breaking out into smiles.

"If that is what you wish my queen, then we will gladly grant your wish." Blake squeezed the queen's hand softly. Ruby smiled happily back at the two, leading them to the spring. As they submerged themselves in the warm water Blake reached for the soap and rag, scrubbing them together and began to wash her queen's shoulders and neck. Ruby smiled contently, remembering how her father would do this for her when she was young.

"My queen, please sit on the rocks." Weiss instructed. Ruby did as she was asked, sitting on the rocks as Weiss got out of the water. She took the soapy rag form Blake, beginning to wash the queen's back, as Blake remained in the water, using another rag to wash her legs and feet.

Ruby sighed contently as Weiss lifted her arm and began to was her sides. "This is nice, I much prefer bathing with you then anyone else."

"What do you mean by that my queen?" Blake looked up at her in slight confusion. "You have bathed with others?"

"Only the people who were appointed to help me bath when I was younger, after my parents death." Ruby answered with a slight shrug.

"Ah, I see." Blake nodded, continuing to scrub the queen's feet, making her giggle softly. Blake smiled to herself, the queen's laugh a beautiful melodic sound. Weiss washed the queen's armpits, arms, and hands, before letting her sink back into the warm water, washing the suds off.

"Okay, now it is my turn to wash you." Ruby spoke, addressing both her knights. They blushed, looking away.

"M-My queen, we have been over this before, it is not right for a queen to wash her knights." Weiss reminded her.

"Yes, you say that every time, but can't we do so just this once?"

"No." Blake said curtly. "Forgive me my queen, but I cannot let you wash us, it is beneath a person of your status."

Ruby sighed, resigning to watch the two as they washed themselves. Their muscles contorted as they moved their limbs, and Ruby wondered if she could ever look like that. Her knights skin looked so strong and hard, where as hers was soft and supple.

"Will I ever be able to look like you?" Ruby questioned.

Blake and Weiss turned to her, looking at the dark red haired girl in slight confusion. Weiss finally spoke. "Why would you want to look like us?"

"You both look so strong, while I'm..." Ruby lifted her arms from the water before splashing them back down.

"We only look like this because we have been training for so long." Blake spoke softly. "Besides, you are very beautiful your highness, why would you wish to look like a battle scared warrior?"

"Because I think you are both beautiful." At these words the two knights blushed brightly.

"Th-Thank you my queen." Weiss muttered.

"Yes, thank you." Blake nodded.

Ruby smiled, wading through the he water over to her knights. She kissed them each lovingly, making them look away in embarrassment.

"I do not understand why you think we are beautiful." Weiss muttered. "I think the only beautiful one here is you my queen."

Ruby giggled softly, making her two knights turn to her in confusion. "I am by no means beautiful. I am much to thin and small to be considered so in the eyes of any man. Not that I find that to my displeasure, as I much prefer the company of you two to any man."

"No my queen, you are by far the most beautiful maiden in all the land!" Weiss voice raised slightly from her usual calm tone. "You must not speak so illy of yourself!"

"But it is true." Ruby sighed, but a light smile still ran across her face. "My hips are not wide enough to bare strong children, and with my small stature I fear I would not even live through child birth."

"You must not think like that your highness." Blake placed a hand on the queen's belly. "You healthy and strong, and any child you bear will be as radiant and healthy as you."

"Thank you Blake, but I still fear I will not be able to bring a good heir to the throne."

"Do not fear me queen, you are still young, only fifteen, and you have a good few years more to grow and become stronger." Weiss consoled the queen.

Ruby smiled softly up at the two. "You two are truly the only ones who care for me."

"All the subjects adore you my queen." Blake mumbled. "But I must agree, their love for you can not compare to Weiss and I's love for you."

"Yes." Ruby nodded. Weiss and Blake smiled down at their queen.

"Come now, we must dress and begin our journey." Blake spoke, climbing out of the spring. Ruby and Weiss followed, Blake offering a hand to the queen to help her out. Ruby smiled kindly at the gesture.

The three donned robes of silk as they walked back to the queen's room, walking briskly through the cold castle. Once safely hidden away from prying eyes, the queen was dressed by her changing maids, while Weiss and Blake dawned their armor themselves. The changing maids were dismissed leaving the queen and her knights alone in the large room.

"We will begin the three day journey in a matter of mere minutes... Is there anything else you need before we go?" Weiss questioned the queen.

Ruby shook her head. "No, I have already packed, the knights are ready, as is the carriage. And I have my precious chess pieces by my side. There is nothing else I need."

Weiss smiled down at the little queen, standing elegantly in a deep red dress, the tiny gold jewel encrusted crown atop her head. "Very well, let us go."

The three made their way out of the castle, out to where the carriage was waiting, along with the other knights. Queen Ruby entered the carriage as Weiss and Blake mounted their horses.

"Are you sure you won't ride in the carriage with me?" Ruby questioned her chess pieces.

"No my queen, we wish to be ready in case of battle." Blake smiled down at the queen from atop her horse.

"Wont at least on of you accompany me in the carriage, in case I need defending from within?" The queen smiles softly, knowing the Knights would not be able to say no when she had made such a valid point.

"Very well." Blake nodded. "Weiss will you accompany the queen in the carriage?"

"Yes, of course." Weiss nodded. She dismounted her horse, giving the reins to a knight who would be traveling by foot, before entering the carriage. Once they began the journey and were a good few miles out of the village, Weiss finally spoke again, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Your cunning is by far the best in the land, you always find a way to get whatever it is you want."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Despite her words a sly smile rested on the queen's face.

"Of course not my queen." Weiss smiled.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a long while after, not speaking, simply enjoying the scenery that passed outside the carriage windows. The landscape was beautiful, rolling hills, clear blue streams, beautiful.

And so their journey began.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for so many follows and faves._**

 **Red Queen and her Chess Pieces**

 **Ch. 3: A Visit to the Villages**

Queen Ruby had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past hour and a half, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. The last time she had dozed off she, the last thing she saw was her white knight looking out the window, smiling softly as the carriage rocked ever so slightly over the dirt road, the sun still high in the sky. When she awoke she found her knight in the same position, but a deep orange was washed across the sky, the landscape changed from open meadows to a small town.

"My queen, we are stoping to water the horses and gather more supplies. I think it best you eat before we continue on." Weiss muttered before exiting the carriage, offering her hand to the queen. Ruby took her hand, stepping gingerly down onto the dirt streets. Many villagers had gathered to catch sight of the queen, none more excited to see her then the children of the town.

"My queen!" A little girl ran past on of the knights to stand before the queen. Weiss looked down at the child warily, but Ruby simply smiled, kneeling down to the child's level. The child looked up at the queen in awe, stunned that a being of such beauty would kneel in the dirt just to stare into the her eyes. "M-My name is Alice, your grace, and I wish to serve as your knight one day!"

Ruby smiled, gathering up the small girl in her arms. She could not be any older then eight, and a pang of worry shot through Ruby. "Where are your parents Alice?"

Alice blushed as the queen held her delicately, as if she was the most important treasure in the world. She pointed to a worried looking man and woman, standing amongst the throng of people. Ruby walked over to the couple, and they, along with the rest of the villagers kneeled low to the ground.

"Please stand." Ruby spoke to the couple, and they hesitantly stood. "You have a beautiful daughter, and she has an amazing dream, please nurture and love both Alice and her dream."

"Th-Thank you my queen." The mother spoke, taking Alice from Ruby. "We will do so till the day we die."

"Good." Ruby smiled, caressing Alice's cheek. "A child needs to have a dream before it can one day become a reality."

The parents nodded, Alice smiling brightly at queen Ruby. Ruby smiled back, kissing the top of her head before walking back to Weiss and Blake.

"I would like to meet with all the children of the town who are under the age of ten at eight tonight." Ruby spoke softly. "Tell all the villagers the their queen wishes to meet her future subjects. Then when the children gather, we shall have a large feast to honor them in the building they have established for my visit."

"My queen are you sure?" Weiss muttered. "What if they send one to hurt you?"

"Yes, Weiss is right." Blake whispered. "We can not risk it."

"That is why you two will accompany me." Ruby tilted her head. "Do you truly believe you can be outdone by mere children?"

To this Weiss and Blake merely frowned, before nodding. "Very well, if that is what you wish my queen, it shall be done."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled up at the two. Weiss whispered to one of the male Knights, telling him of the queen's plan, he nodded, announcing that the queen would need all the children of the town under the age of ten to gather in the queen's established housing on the eighth hour. Some of the children and parents looked worried, but Ruby simply smiled, knowing they would all be greatly surprised by the feast.

When the time finally arrived and the feast had been prepared, Ruby took her seat, with Weiss and Blake standing on either side of her, slightly back away from the table so they could see anyone coming from all angles. When the children were allowed in the pt walked slowly, but upon seeing the large mounds of food, they ran in,taking seats as fast as they could, piling food onto their plates. When they heard the soft giggle they turned an immediately halted whatever they were doing, seeing their queen sitting at the head of the table with a gentle smile across her lips.

"Do not worry my children, continue to gather your meals, but please, do not do so so quickly, you don't want stomachaches. The children all apologized, before slowly gathering their meals sitting as uniformly as they could, knowing they were in the presence of royalty. Children from as young as the age of two were there, their older siblings sitting close to them, helping them eat and scolding them when they began to fuss. Ruby stood from her chair as one child, most likely the youngest of them all began to cry loudly. She took the child in her arms, hushing him softly, rocking him ever so gently. "Hush now little one, there is no need to cry."

The child soon calmed, nuzzling into the queen's touch. A young girl came and tugged on the queen's dress. She looked down at the little girl, who looked to be seven.

"Forgive my brother your grace." She muttered, taking her brother from the queen.

Ruby hummed, smiling down at the girl. "There is no need to apologize, he is simply frightened to be away from his mother and father."

A twinge of sadness ran through Ruby. Weiss noticed and sighed, going over the the child kneeling to her level. "Why don't I escort you both home? Will you show me the way little one? Then we can come back and you can continue your meal."

The little girl looked up at the knight with eyes full of admiration. She nodded quickly, taking leading the way out of the queen's housing, back into the village. Ruby smiled at the children who had been watching her in awe. "Please, continue eating, there is still plenty of food."

The children looked away embarrassed, continuing to eat their meals. Ruby chuckled quietly to herself before retaking her seat. It was not long before all the children had eaten their fill, but seeing as there was much food left, the queen said they may take what was left with them to share with their families. Ruby smiled as a few of them ran to her, embracing her legs. She rubbed their heads, caressed their cheeks, and kissed their lips sweetly. Once every child had said their tearful goodbyes to the queen, they left, taking handfuls of food home to their families.

"What you did was very kind my queen." Weiss smiled down at her queen as the feast was cleared away by the other armorless knights.

Ruby shook her head. "No, it was the least I could do for the children of this town. I fear I have let them down as a queen, seeing as I so rarely visit the villages outside the castle walls."

"You mustn't think like that me queen." Blake shook her head. "You are by far one of the greatest queens the kingdom has ever seen."

"If my mother or sister was here they would make better queens by far." Ruby frowned sadly at the memory of her lost family. She turned, walking out of the queen's housing. "Come now, it would be best if we continue on our journey."

Weiss reached out for the queen, but Blake shook her head. Weiss frowned, looking away form the queen's back. Ruby retook her seat in the carriage, Weiss following in after her. The moon rested high in the sky, the broken pieces casting down the shining white light. Ruby felt her eyes grow heavy, and she was soon asleep, the last thing she saw being her white knight bathed in the moonlight.

* * *

Ruby awoke when the carriage ran over a large rock, jolting her from her seat. Weiss quickly caught the queen before she could fall out of her seat completely.

"Th-Thank you Weiss." Ruby mumbled. Weiss nodded, helping the queen right herself. "How long was I asleep?"

"It is the early afternoon." Weiss smiled at the shocked look on the queen's face. "You must have been very tired after your feast with the children."

Queen Ruby merely nodded. How had she been so foolish as to sleep so much of the day away? She mentally scolded herself for being so irresponsible. She looked out the carriage window to see the scenery had once again changed. They were now on a mountain inpass, the trail having been cut into the stone long, long ago.

"We will be arriving in another village very soon, I think it best this time that the queen not put on a feast for the children." Weiss chuckled softly as Ruby huffed.

"They enjoyed it, did they not?" Ruby smiled sadly. "And besides, these children do not know the lavish life of a queen as I do, it is the least I can do for them."

"Even so, we can not uses so much of the supplies of the people." Weiss reasoned, and Ruby nodded.

"Very well, we will have no feast." Ruby sighed.

"A very responsible choi-"

"But I do wish to meet the people of this village." The queen cut her knight off, smirking ever so softly. "Especially the children."

Weiss sighed, nodding her head. "If that is what the queen wishes. But Blake and I will be accompanying you."

"Of course." Ruby nodded. "I would not go anywhere with out my beloved chess pieces."

Weiss cheeks were dusted a light pink, but she hid them well by looking out the window at the rocky landscape. The rest of the ride was rode out with a comfortable, slightly tense in Weiss part silence. When they arrived in the mountain village the moon was high in the sky, and yet the people were still awake, awaiting the queen's arrival. Tired eyed children waited with bright smiles holding onto their parents hands. When they caught sight of the queen's carriage, the children's tired eyes widened with excitement.

"Queen Ruby! Queen Ruby is here!" They cried, running towards the carriage. The Knights payed them no mind as they strode pass the tiny children. As the carriage came to a stop Weiss stepped out, the children looking at the intimating white knight with wide, somewhat frightened eyes. But when they saw the queen step out of the carriage, a small smile plastered across her lips they ran toward her, wanting to feel, and touch, and breath in the beautiful queen. "Queen Ruby!"

"Hello my little ones." Ruby chuckled at their enthusiasm.

A young boy walked up the the young queen, hiding something behind his back. Weiss eyed him suspiciously, hand on her rapier. She released her hold when he produced a small daisy crown. "For you my queen, from the children of our village."

Ruby's heart swelled at the gesture, placing the crown atop her head, her real crown in the middle of the daisy crown. "Thank you young sir."

"I-It pales in comparison to your beauty my queen." The boy blushed, ears turning a dark red. Ruby knelt down, caressing the young boys cheek and placing a small kiss upon his forehead.

"It makes a much better crown than this silly old thing." She said, pointing to her golden crown. She took the crown off, placing it atop the boys head. "There, now I can be queen of the flowers and you can be my king."

The bow blushed brighter, nodding his head slightly, to astonished to speak. A young girl tugged on his sleeve. "May I be the queen's king next?"

The boy looked to Ruby in question. She chuckled, nodding. The boy took off the crown, placing it gently on the young girls head. She giggled happily, taking out a play wooden sword. "Know I will protect my queen Ruby from marauders!"

Ruby smiled down at the young girl. "My, I wish I had a king so valiant as you in my life."

The young girl blushed before returning the queen's crown. "Thank you for letting me wear your crown my queen."

"It is my pleasure to serve my subjects." Ruby smiles at the girl, moving her bangs aside and kissing her forehead as well. The girl giggles before running off, most likely to find her family.

"My queen, the other Knights are going to rest for the hour that we are here, would you like us to accompany you around the village?" Blake asked, looking warily around the mountain village.

Queen Ruby merely smiled, nodding her consent. "Yes, I think a stroll around the village with my chess pieces would be quite enjoyable."

Blake nodded, Weiss and her taking their places on either side of their queen. Ruby smiled at each of them, before looking back to the children and adults in front of her.

"If you would be so kind as to honor me with a tour of your beautiful village, I would be very grateful." Ruby spoke, addressing the entire crowd before her. A wild scramble to be the queen's escort ensued, as she looked on in surprise. Weiss signed in irritation as Blake chuckled at the display. It ended when a young girl and her older brother made it ahead of the arguing crowd.

"We would be honored to escort you around your highness." The girl and her brother bowed at the waist before looking up at the queen once more.

"It is I who is honored to be escorted by such a beautiful lady and handsome gentleman." Ruby smiled down at the two. The girl took Ruby's hand in hers hesitantly, before leading her into the village.

"Over their is our house." The boy pointed to a small cottage. "Our mother and father live there with our baby sister Anne."

"And what are your names?" Ruby asked.

"My name's Jacob, and my sisters name is Helen." The boy, Jacob, answered.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob, Helen." Ruby smiled down at Helen, and Helen gentle squeezed the queen's hand affectionately.

"My queen." Blake muttered. "Are you sure you would not rather rest during this time?"

"Of course not." Ruby waved her hand dismissively, before kissing Blake's cheek lovingly, then Weiss's. Helen looked up in awe at the gesture. Helen gently tugged on the sleeve of the queen's dress. Ruby looked down at the child with a kind smile. "What is it Helen?"

"Queen Ruby are you in love with knight Weiss and knight Blake?" The two knights sputtered at the child's question. Ruby merely smiled, kneeling down to the child's level.

"Why is it you think I love them?"

"Because you kissed their cheek like mommy kisses daddy's cheek. And mommy always says when you kiss someone that means you love them." Helen put her finger I her mouth innocently. "Isn't that what it means? That you love them?"

Ruby smiled looking up at her knights. "Yes, I do love them both very much."

The two blushed at the comment, waiting for the but that never came, Ruby simply stood back up, taking Helens hand in her own once again. They walked up and down the town, looking at various landmarks before delivering the children back at their home. Ruby thank their parents for allowing them to escort her around. The thanked her in turn and she merely chuckled, saying there was no need to. After that the three of them left to retake their seats in the carriage. Seeing as there was room enough for two or three people on a seat both knights sat on one side of the carriage as queen Ruby sat on the other, waiting for the other knights to awake and begin the journey again.

"Queen Ruby... Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you mustn't say such things, even if only to children." Weiss muttered softly.

"Say what?" Ruby smiled, feigning innocence.

"That you love us." Weiss scowled slightly. "It is not right for a queen to love a simple knight."

"And why not?" Ruby questioned, smile gone now. "I do love you, I love both of you very much, what is so unbecoming of me loving my precious chess pieces?"

"People might interpret your as something more than a friends love." Blake reasoned.

Ruby frowned deeper, looking away. "And what if it was more? What's so wrong about that?"

"Queen Ruby, you must marry a man so you can bare a son, it is a simple as that." Weiss looked at the queen with stony eyes. "You must provide an heir to the throne."

"What if I do not wish to marry a man? What if-?"

"My queen." Blake interrupted softly. "It would be better for everyone if we did not venture into such dangerous territory."

Queen Ruby blushed, looking away. "Yes... You are right, please forgive me."

"It is alright my queen." The queen's chess pieces spoke in unison. It was not long before the journey to the meeting point resumed, Ruby riding now with both her knights in the carriage with her. There were no more villages to pass through, and a long silence passed between the three until they finally reached their destination. The northern mountain meeting point.

And so their journey ended. And yet it was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for the reviews, your input means a lot to me._**

 ** _Red Queen and her Chess Pieces_**

 **Ch. 4: A Proposal**

The arrival at the meeting point was not like that of the stops in the village. This was a secure location, one that bordered on the edge of each kingdom, with no villagers or any commoners of any kind. The borders where guarded by knights of the four kingdoms, each on their own respective borders. As queen Ruby's carriage pulled up to the drawbridge of the massive building, Ruby looked put her carriage window up at the massive stone building before her. As the bridge lowered for the queen and her knights,Weiss and Blake whispered quickly to each other. Ruby turned to them curiously.

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby questioned, looking up at her two nights.

"Just wondering what exactly you'll be talking about at this grand meeting." Weiss muttered.

"No need to wonder my precious chess pieces, you will both be attending the meeting along with me." Ruby smiled cheerfully as the carriage entered the stone walls. "The kings and queen's are allowed to bring two people along with them."

"Very good." Blake nodded.

"Yes, I don't quiet trust king Torchwick." Weiss muttered under her breath.

"Be kind my white knight." Ruby scolded, but only half heartedly. She too did not take too kindly to the cruel king Torchwick.

"Forgive me my queen." Weiss nodded. "I simply... I wish you did not have to associate with a man such as him."

"It is true Torchwick is not the most orthodox man in the world, but he is still a king, and we must treat him with respect." Ruby sighs. "Even if we would rather not."

"Even if you do not like the man, you must admit his army is quiet impressive." Blake shrugged, her armor clanking slightly at the movement. "Not that our army couldn't take them on easy."

Ruby smiled at Blake's confidence. "Of course, especially with my precious chess pieces leading the way."

Blake nodded curtly, and Weiss blushed lightly at the complement. "Thank you my queen."

Queen Ruby chuckled, placing a hand over either one of her knights hands. "You two are the pride of the kingdom, do not be so bashful when people merely speak the truth about you."

"We are just not used to hearing compliments from people my queen." Weiss muttered.

"I know, where you were trained you were either the best fighter or you died, but here, you are allowed to feel proud of your strength and accomplishments." Ruby squeezed both of their hands lightly. "And I am also very proud of both of you."

The two knights blushed, thanking their queen. The carriage came to a halt, and the knights excited the carriage, their queen following close behind them. The courtyard was small, the stone walls her aching high, as though they reached for the very sky itself. Ruby marveled at the sight, as Weiss and Blake escorted her to the meeting hall. A small, round faced man ran up to the queen, bowing low to the ground.

"I-I am sorry no one was there to great you upon your arrival, but the staff has been preparing the meal king Torchwick asked for, and the hand maids are helping queen Cinder and her lady Emerald dress." The man apologized profusely, but Ruby simply smiled at him kindly.

"No need to worry sir Alfred, I do not require a grand greeting, simply seeing you again is enough." Ruby placed a hand on the mans shoulder. "How is grace, and your son Arthur?"

"Th-They are both well, and send their best wishes to you my queen." Alfred smiled gratefully at the queen. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I was simply wondering." Ruby began to walk forward, Alfred and her chess pieces following behind. "The meeting hall is this way if I remember correctly."

"Your memory never ceases to amaze me." Alfred chuckled. "It's been over two years since you were here last, and you know the place like the back of your hand."

"My memory is not always a good thing." Ruby chuckled, but there was no humor behind it, only bitterness.

Alfred nodded, looking down, a silence falling over the four, the only real sound was the clanking of Weiss and Blake's armor. They arrived at the meeting hall, the doors opened by a pair of strong looking knights. Ruby was once again astonished by the grand beauty of the room she was now standing in. The ceiling was high, with an strangely illuminated mural of the night sky painted across it. The room had four doors each for their respective kingdoms rulers to enter from. A large round table with a golden table cloth spun from the finest of silk resting atop it. The table clothe was currently being dirtied by the feet of Torchwick as he rest them on table.

"Ah queen Rose!" Torchwick cried, moving his feet down to the floor, getting up and walking over to the little red queen. "It's been far to long!"

"Hello king Torchwick." Ruby nodded politely. Alfred left at the look from Torchwick that made it clear he wanted him gone.

"There's no need for formalities darling, call me Roman." Torchwick grinned wolfishly. "As long as I may call you Ruby."

Ruby reluctantly nodded. "Of course you may... Roman."

Roman's grin widened. "Thank you very much my darling Ruby."

Ruby grimaced but quickly put on a neutral face. "So, where are queen Cinder, and King Ozpin and his queen Glynda?"

"Queen Cinder is in her room getting ready, and king Ozpin and his queen have yet to arrive." Roman shrugged. "But since we two are here, let's chat. I haven't even introduced you to my knight, Adam."

A look of pain crossed Ruby's face at the mans name. It was the same as her fathers. Torchwick did not even notice, simply walking over to the man clad in black armor with red accents. He had dark red hair, Faunus horns poking out of the locks, catching Ruby's eye, before she simply shrugged. After all many Knights were Faunus, including her beloved black looked up to meet his eye, but his eyes were covered with a mask. It was only after closer inspection did Ruby realize it was made of the skull of a Grimm beast, the wild monsters that wondered outside the kingdom walls, sometimes even venturing into the towns near the thick dark forests that littered around the four kingdoms. Ruby gasped at the sight of it, Blake and Weiss visibly bristling.

"I see you know what Adam's mask is." Roman smirked. "He's killed many Grimm beasts, including the Beowulf that mask is made from."

"That is... Very impressive Adam." Ruby nodded at the man, and he bowed slightly, taking the queen's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you queen Rose, your praise means very much to me." Adam murmured against her soft flesh. Blake and Weiss looked at the man with outright disdain. "These must be your chess pieces, knight Blake and Weiss."

Ruby nodded, looking back at her two chess pieces. Their expressions softened under the gaze of their queen, but they continued to look at the two men before them with distaste. "Yes, they are my beloved chess pieces. Blake, Weiss, please great the king and his knight."

Blake was the first to step forward, over wing her hand to shake Adams. She kept him in a cold gaze the entire time, and despite the mask she could feel Adams eyes sizing her up as she was him. Blake turned to Roman, shaking his hand in a tight grip, asserting her dominance over the man. Torchwick chuckled awkwardly at the deathly grip, letting go and rubbing his hand.

"Q-Quiet a grip your knight has." Roman turned, addressing Ruby.

"Yes, they do not know their own strength." Ruby smiled gently. "But please, address your concerns to them not me, I do hate to scold them myself."

"Very well." Torchwick nodded. "I will do so next time."

Weiss stepped forward next, shaking Adam's hand. Unlike Blake she did not even grace him with eye contact simply looking at her queen. She shook Roman's hand next, not as tightly as Blake had, but still tight enough to make him wince. She smirked to herself slightly at his discomfort.

"Much like your counterpart, you have a tight grip as well." Torchwick mumbled looking down coldly at Weiss.

She smiled innocently up at the king. "Forgive me king Torchwick, it is as queen Rose said, I do not know my own strength."

"Yes... Of course you don't." Torchwick grumbled. It was only a few seconds later that king Ozpin and queen Glynda entered from their respective door, along with their knight. Ruby visibly brightened at the sight of her fathers old friends.

"King Ozpin! Queen Glynda!" Ruby walked over to the royal pair quickly, here knights following after her while Torchwick and Adam simply watched from afar. "It's been far to long my old friends!"

"Ruby my dear, how have you been?" Glynda greeted, wrapping her arms around the young girl lovingly. It was no secret to the people that Glynda and Ozpin where like second parents to Ruby, and if it weren't for their responsibilities and duties that divided the two kingdoms Ozpin may have very well adopted Ruby after her parents death. In fact, if not for the objection of her sister, he very well would have despite the division of the kingdoms, but she had insisted that she could take care of her baby sister without the help of the outside kingdoms.

"I have been well, what about you? You look as radiant as ever." Ruby smiled up at the older woman, it was true that despite being a good eight eye are older then Ruby, she was still very beautiful and retained her look of beauty and grace. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun, her vibrant green eyes shining behind a pair of glasses. Her deep purple gown with a white bustier flowed beautifully around her, making Ruby only the slightest bit envious of the other queen's beauty.

"I've been very well, thank you." Glynda smiled, caressing the young queen's cheek. Glynda looked at the beautiful little queen before her and her heart ached. How many tragedies had their innocent child seen, how much cruelty had she been dealt by the world, and yet here she stood, smiling kindly, giving sweet compliments to her elder queen. "Come, let's sit, and we can talk while we wait for the meeting to begin."

Ruby nodded, looking to her two knights to follow after her, which they did, standing behind her as the royals took their seats next to one another.

"Ruby, you haven't yet met our knight, James Ironwood." Ozpin introduced the man that stood behind the royal couple. Ironwood bowed to the little queen, and she gave a small smile and nod in kind.

"Pleasure to meet you knight Ironwood."

"The pleasure is all mine queen Rose." Ironwood's voice was deep and soothing, making Ruby feel calm.

"This is Weiss and Blake." Ruby gestured to both the respective knight when she said her name.

"Ah yes, your beloved chess pieces I've heard so much about." Ozpinn nodded, eyeing the two woman, carefully inspecting them as this was his first time meeting them since they had begun their work with queen Rose. "They are quiet popular throughout all four kingdoms."

"It is an honor to meet you King Ozpin, queen Glynda." Weiss bowed.

"We have heard much about you as well, Ruby is very fond of you both." Blake bowed in turn.

"Ahem." The six turned from their conversation to see queen Cinder standing in her doorway, wearing a long crimson dress with a slit up the right leg and gold accents around the edges. A beautiful golden headdress adorned her head, and behind her stood lord Mercury and lady Emerald, both dressed in finery as well. "Sorry to inturupt, but seeing as we're all here, I'd say it's time to begin."

"Yes, very well." Ozpin nodded as Torchwick and Cinder took their respective seats, Roman resting his feet once more on the table. Cinder gave a look of distaste, Glynda, Ozpin, and Ruby keeping neutral faces, something they had grown good apart in their time spent with Roman. "So what is it you have called us here for?"

"It's simply really." Torchwick began, looking over from a confused Ruby to knowing Cinder. "Cinder and I wish to marry and join the two kingdoms of Mistral and Vacuo."

"You called a meeting to announce your marriage?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow, looking doubtful.

"Well, I also have a proposal." Roman looked to Ruby once more and she shivered as his eyes scanned over her. "I would like to take Ruby as my wife as well."

A long silence passed as the king's words sunk in.

"You cannot be serious!" Glynda was the first to speak. "You are ten years older then queen rose, and she is still just a child!"

"She is of wedding age." Roman shrugged. "Besides, if the three kingdoms join we will grow stronger, and the likely hood of another war breaking out is less likely."

"You only wish to marry Ruby and Cinder so that your power will grow stronger against our kingdom!" Glynda threw out the words that rested in the young queen's and older king's lips before they had a chance to speak them.

"Please, if I wanted to destroy your kingdom I would not wish to marry a woman who loves you and your king so much." Roman made a good counter, as it was well known that Ruby would never go to war with king Ozpin and his knights. "Besides, you make it sound as though I have no other reason to marry queen Rose besides for the gain of my own army. I will have you know that I have much love in my heart for both Cinder and Ruby, and will treat them as well as lapping treats you Glynda."

"It is still queen Glynda to you." She glared at the ginger haired man and he smirked back.

"Yes of course queen Glynda. But as I'm sure you are aware, this is a decision queen Ruby must make, not you." Roman turned to the silent little queen. "So Ruby what do you say? Marry me and Cinder and become a stronger, peaceful kingdom, or remain a weak kingdom and risk another war one day. What do you choose?"

A long, heavy silence fell before Ruby finally spoke calmly, her eyes dull and lifeless as the day she lost her parents. "I will marry you, for the sake of my people and my kingdom."

Glynda looked away, not wanting to see the look on the once smiling little queen's face. For she knew, for everyone in that room knew, that marrying Cinder and Roman, ment the loss the little queen's freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! Finals are over, and summer break is officially here! To celebrate this will be a mildly nsfw chapter._**

 **Red Queen and her Chess Pieces**

 **Ch. 5: Seal Our Vow**

As soon as the queen and her chess pieces were away from prying eyes, locked away in their designated room, Weiss broke the spell of silence that was cast over them.

"You cannot marry him!" She shouted. Queen Rose's eyes were dull and lifeless, not looking at the white haired knight, only looking forward. Weiss stepped in front of her queen, trying to get the girl to look into her eyes. Queen Ruby quickly looked away, not wanting to meet the heartbroken gaze of her knight. "You do not love him!"

"Love does not matter, it is for the good of my kingdom." Ruby whispered softly.

"What about for your good!?" Blake joined Weiss in trying to reason with the little queen. "What about your happiness!? You will never be able to find true happiness with that... That... That monster!"

"He is still a king." Ruby mumbled. "You must treat him with respect."

"And how will he treat you!?" Weiss's face had a look of outright desperation. "You cannot truly believe he will love you and treat you with the respect you deserve as the queen of Vale! He is using you!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Ruby's eyes finally took on emotion again. Absolute despair. Tears filled her eyes, flowing down in thick streams. "Do you think I am such an idiot as to not know what he is planning!? I know he will use me, I know he will abuse me, I know my freedom, my very life will be taken from me!"

"Then why!?" Weiss screamed, tugging at her hair due to the absolute madness of the whole ordeal.

"Because he is a threat!" Ruby eyes grew serious and cold. "Do you truly believe that our army will be able to fight off his and queen Cinder's!? We would not stand a chance!"

"We could try!" Blake's voice had a tone that sounded almost like she was begging. "We could ask for help from king Ozpin and queen Glynda!"

"No!" She glared at Blake with a coldness the two knights did not think she could express toward them. "I will not look weak! I will do this, for the good of my kingdom and its people."

"But Ruby-!"

"I do not wish to speak of this any further." Ruby cut Weiss off. "I will not change my mind."

"What about us...?" Weiss whispered. "What about your beloved chess pieces, will you no longer need us anymore?"

Ruby's eyes turned from cold to concerned in only a second, tears flowing heavier. She walked to the two armor clad women, taking them into her arms. "I will always, always need my precious chess pieces."

Weiss and Blake wrapped their arms around the little queen, feeling her shake as she sobbed softly. They held her tightly, as though at any second she would disappear from them forever. It was a long while before the three finally pulled away, silver, and gold, and sapphire eyes looking to one another.

"I am so afraid." Queen Ruby whispered softly.

"Do not be afraid, we will be there with you, no matter what trials you face." Blake mumbled against the side of Ruby's head.

"I do no want to lose either of you." Ruby nuzzled closer to the two.

"And we do not wish lose you." Weiss held onto Ruby tighter. "And we will not lose you, I swear on my life we will not lose each other."

They pulled apart after a few more minutes of holding each other. Ruby smiled sadly up at the two knights, moving to go change into her nightgown as the window in her room showed that the sun was setting. Tomorrow they would arrange a date for the wedding, and then she would go back to her kingdom to make the marriage announcement to the people of Vale. But for now she needed to rest. Weiss and Blake left to change in the bathroom that was connected to the room bedroom. Ruby looked at her long cotton nightgown, the thick material feeling soft in her hand. She slid it over her head, looking in the full length mirror at the rib owns and frill that surrounded her. She sighed softly, touching the surface of the mirror, and her reflection touched back. Weiss and Blake soon exited the bathroom, wearing white tunics and black pants, their weapons attached to belts they wore around their waists. Ruby smiled softly, sadly when she saw the two. They have the same type of smile back as she ran into their arms. Ruby was soft and delicate against their coarse clothing and hard bodies.

"It will be okay my queen." Weiss whispered.

"Ruby." Ruby looked up at the two knights. "From now on, call me Ruby, not my queen, not your highness, not your grace, not queen Rose, not queen Ruby. Just call me Ruby."

Weiss and Blake looked at their qu- Ruby, in mild surprise before smiling gently, nodding.

"Of course we will... Ruby." Blake whispered softly. Ruby smiled, looking between the two before kissing each if their lips lovingly, first Weiss then Blake's. The two knights blushed brightly, looking at the little queen in astonishment. "R-Ruby?"

"I love you." Ruby mumbled. "I love the both of you more then I have ever loved anyone else before."

"Ruby... What are you saying?" Weiss whispered shyly, suddenly feeling very small.

Ruby smiled, moving away from the two knights to her few belongings that she had brought with her on the journey. She pulled out a small box one that fit in the palms of her hands. She brought it back over to the two knights, opening it to reveal three tiny rings. They all had silver bands, engraved with beautiful spirals resembling flowers and plant leaves. In the center of the ring in the left was a deep blue sapphire, cut into the shape of a blooming rose, the inside band engraved with Weiss's name. The the ring to the right was a golden topaz, cut the same way and shape as the sapphire with Blake's name engraved inside the band. In the middle, between the other two rings was a ring with a ruby at the center, cut exactly like the two other gems with Ruby's name engraved in the inner band. Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby, a silent question refusing to pass their lips.

"I keep this box with me always, and I have been waiting to give these rings to you." Ruby's eyes filled once more with tears, as she spoke the words that rocked Blake and Weiss to their core. "I had hoped it would be under happier circumstances, but it seems now is the only time I have left to do so."

"Ruby..." Weiss whispered.

"I love you Weiss. I love you Blake." Ruby mumbled softly. "I have loved you since the day you walked into my life all those years ago. And I have waited many years to tell you this, and now I must ask you a question that you must answer not as my knights, but as my friends. Weiss, Blake... Will you vow to be with me, by my side till the end of time?"

A long, drawn out silence spread over the three as Ruby waited patiently for the two knights answers.

"Of course." Blake smiled, taking the topaz ring and placing on her left marriage finger. "I vow to always be by your side my qu-... My Ruby."

"As do I." Weiss nodded, taking the sapphire ring, wearing it on the same finger as Blake. "I vow to be with you always Ruby."

"And I vow to be with the both of you always, no matter what." Ruby smiled, wearing the ruby ring. "My beloved chess pieces."

The queen smiled up at the two before her, tears streaming quietly down her face. It was not the first time they had seen their queen cry, but it was the first time their queen had seen them cry. For as they all stood together, a few fearful tears made their way from Blake and Weiss's eyes.

* * *

Ruby lay in bed, her chess pieces on either side of her. Blake stared at Ruby lovingly, her golden eyes shining in the bright moonlight that filtered in from the window. Weiss stared in admiration at the beautiful stone now resting on her finger. Ruby rested her head against Blake's chest, holding hands with Weiss. The little red queen was nearly asleep when Blake spoke softly. "Are you sure you will not reconsider?"

Ruby sighed turning her head to look up at the sad eyes of her black knight. "I am sorry, though there is nothing I wish for more then to be with you and Weiss, I must do this for my kingdom. I am sorry."

"I understand." Blake nodded. "But that will not change my opinion of Torchwick."

"Yes." Weiss nodded in agreement. "We will support you and stand by your side through all obstacles you face, but that doesn't mean we will smile and put on masks of happiness to hide what we truly feel."

"If Torchwick ever dares to mistreat you, though it would be an act high treason, one which we would pay with our lives, we will not hesitate to cut him to pieces." Blake's eyes turned cold and stone serious.

Ruby merely kissed the two knights lips lovingly. She sat up, turning her body so she faced the two. "I want you two to love me like no other... And be my lovers."

Weiss blushed, looking away. "R-Ruby..."

"Do not look away Weiss." Ruby whispered, using her soft touch to guide Weiss's eues to meet hers. "I want you two to look at me with eyes unclouded."

"Yes Ruby." Weiss muttered, her gaze captured by Ruby's silver orbs.

"Tonight..." Ruby paused, blushing softly as she looked between the two knights. "Tonight... I wish for you two to take me... As your lover."

The two knights blushed brightly, but resisted the urge to look away in embarrassment. They stared open eyed at their queen, their love, their everything. And she smiled back, calm, sure, and slightly flushed with anticipation. Blake was the first to move, capturing the little queen's lips with hers in a tender embrace of tongues. Weiss followed suit, holing the queen's right hand kissing her neck lovingly, peppering the pale skin with ghostly soft lips.

"I love you Ruby." Weiss whispered against the queen's flesh, and Ruby gave a soft moan in return, lips still captured by Blake's. "Come now, share Blake."

Blake pulled away from Ruby, smirking over at Weiss. "By all means, do not let me stop you from showing our precious Ruby your love."

Weiss blushed, huffing softly before kissing Ruby. It was only for a second that Weiss thought of how she could still taste Blake on Ruby's lips, but then the taste of the little queen filled her senses, and all she could feel, and think, and taste, and know was Ruby, Ruby, only Ruby. Weiss ran her fingers through the queen's short red hair, marveling at how soft it felt, how that one large section was longer then the rest. She moved her hand down to grip softly onto the back of Ruby's neck, the skin there soft as the hand she had just been holding if not softer. Ruby hummed contently into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss's neck. Blake got behind the queen, lifting her nightgown off the lithe body, causing Weiss and Ruby to stop kissing as Ruby's body was exposed.

"So beautiful." Blake muttered, nibbling gently on the tender flesh of Ruby's back. Ruby gave out a soft gasp, tightening her grip around Weiss.

"Shh..." Weiss hushed, stroking the queen's hair as she let out little gasps and moans. "It's okay, I have you."

"B-Blake... Wei-ss..." Ruby moaned softly.

"It's a shame really..." Blake mumbled.

"W-What is?" Ruby gasped as Blake licked up the length of her spine.

"That we had to wait to ravish you for so long..." Blake pressed her forehead against the queen's back.

Weiss sighed, resting her forehead against Ruby's. "All we ever wanted, for so long was to be able to love you, and love you freely."

"But we knew as knights it was not our place. We knew one day you would marry a noble, and we would be forgotten. We decided to not even dare to dream of having you for ourselves. It was better to be by your side as knights then away from you as lovers." Blake let her eyes slide shut as the emotions she had bottled up for so long finally slipped out.

"But as we grew closer we noticed your feelings for us coming to light. The lingering touches, the forlorn looks, the simple requests to have us near you at all possible hours." Weiss's grip on Ruby's hand tightened ever so slightly. "We were afraid to hope, afraid to dream that you could return these feelings we had for you."

"When you told that child you loved us...When you spoke in the carriage that day... Of things we had only dreamed could come true." Blake smiled softly to herself. "It was both the happiest and most painful feelings we had ever felt... That is of course until today's events."

"After hearing Torchwick's proposal, we thought we might die. The thought of losing you to another, something we had trained ourselves for so long not to feel, became maddeningly painful. We did not wish to lose you ever, we did not wish to be replaced by others."

"We were afraid. More afraid then ever before."

"But now here we are." Weiss smiled, looking into Ruby's now tear filled eyes. "And we could not be happier."

"Because our dreams have come true." Blake kissed Ruby's back softly. "Because we know you love us, and love us more then any other in all the world."

"You are our jewel."

"Our love."

"Our everything."

Ruby felt the tears stream down her cheeks as the two knights told her these things she had never known. She smiled brightly, giggling softly. Weiss asked her what was so funny at the same moment Blake did.

"It is nothing..." Ruby whispered, looking over her shoulder at Blake. "I was just thinking... Even if I lose my life and my freedom tomorrow... I can live a happy life knowing I had one knight with my true loves."

Blake smiled, kissing Ruby's temple, Weiss kissing her jaw.

"Now come." Ruby mumbled. "Show me your undying love."


End file.
